No parecía ser tan difícil
by Mirely Houndoom
Summary: "Cuando los intereses de una pareja los dividen tanto y los problemas se vuelven una incomoda parte de su rutina ¿Que sucede?" UA LeviHan. ¡Para el concurso de Doka Shibichan! Cuya idea principal es la 'imposibilidad'. Esto parece novela así que... Bueno xD
1. Cuando los problemas vienen

**¡Hey! Ya volví para seguir chingando. Vale, pues esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan y bueno...**

**Sobre la historia, parece novela de TV Azteca xDDD o algo así pero bueno, es una idea que yo ya traía en mente desde hace algún tiempo y no había podido desarrollar.  
****¡Ya quiero leer los de el resto de las concursantes! Realmente no quiero ganar (trauma provocado por cierta persona que no sabe que al parecer no recuerda que escribo por diversión Dx ¡Maldito Jonah!) pero me gusta participar :D ya no sé que pedo.**

**Ya no es tu cumpleaños Doka pero ¡Felicidades! Gracias por aguantarme xD**

**Otra cosa, bueno, intentare subir otro capítulo mañana a esta hora. Aún no termino pero creo que va a ser cuatro capítulos (sujetos a cambios) pero de que los termino subo todos antes del 30 ¡Los termino y subo todos antes del 30!**

**A ver que les parece, de verdad estoy muy nerviosa. Este podría ser mi último proyecto en un rato. El martes entro a la escuela y sigo en depresión.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Isayama, hago esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

**Los * son aclaraciones al final de capítulo.**

**Título: No parecía ser tan difícil.**

**Autor: M. Houndoom**

**Palabras: 1,290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cuando los problemas vienen más seguido que el cartero ****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

******.**

******.**

******.**

Sentados a la orilla de la cama, sin mirarse, sin hablarse... De nuevo. Ambos con un cigarrillo siendo consumido lentamente entre sus dedos. Semi-desnudos y molestos... De nuevo. Comenzaba a ser realmente común esa escena en sus vidas.

A dos meses de la boda los problemas no acababan. Ya fuera por el excesivo trabajo con el que ella cargaba día a día, lo que les dejaba pocas oportunidades para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos o las innumerables interrupciones por el nuevo equipo de trabajo que él asesoraba, cada vez que estaba lejos... A pesar de tener nuevos prometedores, las dudas aún no terminaban.

A pesar de que aquellos enfrentamientos -a veces muy salvajes- bien podrían haber comenzado a formar parte de su rutina como pareja, los planes para la boda seguían su curso.

Ella se levanto, silenciosa. Tomo ropa del armario y amarro su cabello como lo hacía siempre. Se vistió y tomo las llaves de su auto.

—Me voy a casa de Mike, vuelvo en unas horas. Te amo— dijo mientras salia de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo fuera, él se desplomo sobre la cama. Revolvió su cabello, cerro los ojos y bufo. "Huyendo no arreglas nada, idiota" pensó mientras acariciaba con los labios el filtro del cigarrillo.

.

.

.

Estaciono su Renault Sandero* rojo frente a la casa de su mejor amigo, se recostó sobre el asiento ¿Ahora que excusa le ponía a Mike para estar allí? A él no podía mentirle.

Toco el timbre, espero un momento y la puerta fue abierta por Nanaba. Al verla sonrió alegre y la abrazo, no podían tener un abrazo tan expresivo debido a los 7 meses de embarazo que su amiga tenía encima.

La invitó a pasar, se encontró a Mike y a Patrick jugando FIFA en su PS3*, sentados cómodamente en la sala frente a la televisión. Al ver a su amiga del alma se levanto, pausando el juego. El pequeño lo siguió lanzándose a brazos de su 'tía'. Se abrazaron cariñosamente, aún con el niño en brazos explico que de la nada sintió necesidad por ir a visitarlos.

Al ser casi las diez con treinta minutos de la noche, Patrick estaba intentando soportar el sueño. Para él, a sus 4 años estar despierto a esa hora era un logro. Moría de sueño pero no quería apartarse de su adorada 'tía'. Así que fue ella quien lo llevo a su habitación, después de que se lavo los dientes y se puso su pijama -que ella le regalo-. Se metió entre las cobijas mientras Hanji apagaba todas las luces, está vez no encendió la pequeña lampara a un lado de su cama ya que Patrick argumento "Soy muy grande ahora, no la necesito. Ya no tengo miedo".

Le echo un último vistazo y salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras, en la cocina la esperaban Mike y Nanaba con una expresión seria, le recordó un poco a sus padres cuando llegaba tarde a casa después de una fiesta.

Se sentó al comedor frente a Nanaba mientras Mike les servía café a ambas. La señora de la casa acarició su vientre, al parecer su pequeño soltó una patadita.

—¿Ya vas a contarnos porque estás aquí?— preguntó severo, se sentó a lado de su esposa, tomándose de las manos.

Iba a insistir con el típico "¿No puedo venir a ver a mi 'sobrino' y a mis amigos?" seguido de una risa nerviosa. Pero ellos ya bien sabían la razón, solo querían escucharlo de su boca.

—Tuve una discusión con Levi... De nuevo— dio un sorbo a su café.

—¿Está vez porque fue?— preguntó mientras se acariciaba la barba. Al ser su mejor amigo, claro que sabía la razón.

—Por lo de tener hijos— recargo su frente sobre su mano, cerrando los ojos.

—¡No puede ser posible Hanji! De nuevo por eso, escapar no es la solución— la reprendió Nanaba.

—¿Y él, huyo con su madre?— Hanji rió un poco. Mike solía decir que Erwin, primo y mejor amigo de Levi era su madre.

—No lo sé, cuando salí seguía sentado en la cama.

—Creo que es momento de que tomen una decisión. No puedes escapar de esa charla Hanji.

—Zoe, solo estás jugando con Levi. Arregla esto de una vez, no puedo permitir que estén peleando cada que se ven— Mike la miraba, de modo paternal —¿Está vez porque comenzó todo?

—Pues... Íbamos a tener sexo y el dijo que vio un vestido de bebé precioso en una tienda y que se moría de ganas por comprarlo o algo así... Entonces le dije que no quería tener hijos y se molesto— hizo un puchero.

—Ve y arregla esto de una vez, por favor— Mike parecía molestarse.

—Hanji, amiga... Creo que esto no va a funcionar si no lo hablan— entonces todo comenzó a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Zoe, las palabras de Nanaba habían hecho efecto en ella —Su boda está a la vuelta de la esquina y si no arreglan esto, su matrimonio se irá al demonio— otro golpe que la dejo sorda por un momento.

—Tienes razón... Las cosas no deben ser así— bebió de su café para luego sonreír —Pero bueno, basta de mi. ¿Como va todo con su nuevo integrante? ¿Ya saben el sexo?

A ambos se les iluminaron los ojos de felicidad, Mike sonrió amplia mente. Hace mucho que no lo veía hacerlo, tal vez desde que nació Patrick o cuando le dijo que estaba comprometida, no recordaba con exactitud.

—Es una niña, su nombre será Emma— el rubio acarició el vientre de su esposa.

—¡Wow, que hermoso! Seguramente sera igual de guapa que su madre. Cuando sea adolescente y tenga muchos pretendientes, te sacará canas verdes Mike— se carcajearon, Nanaba pego un brinquito y guardaron silencio.

Ella tomo la mano de Hanji y la poso sobre su barriguita, entonces sintió bajo su palma los movimientos de aquél pequeño ser. Quedo maravillada.

—La maternidad es preciosa, no debes temerle— le sonrió.

Charlaron un rato más y ella se fue a casa.

Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta, las frases "Esto no va a funcionar" y "Su matrimonio se irá al demonio" era lo único que recordaba de la conversación. Tal vez no era necesario hablar.

Llego y casi era la una de la madrugada, llevo su auto al garage y cerro las puertas. No estaba la camioneta de Levi así que supuso que al final si salió. Entro y colgó sus llaves en un pequeño perchero, dispuesta a subir a su habitación camino hacía las escaleras y de reojo vio una hojita color verde en la mesa.

"Me fui al lago.  
Te deje comida en el horno. Att. Levi"

La dejo en su lugar y se fue a dormir. Al menos está vez no fue al campo a las afueras de la ciudad a correr su auto solo o pero aún, de nuevo a los arrancones en el centro.

.

.

.

El delicioso olor del tocino friéndose la despertó. Se levanto aún un poco dormida y bajo las escaleras. En la cocina se encontraba Levi preparando el desayuno como siempre. Entonces volvieron a su mente todas las cosas que pensó mientras manejaba a casa de vuelta.

Era domingo así que ninguno de los dos trabajaba. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó al lado del lavabo.

—Oye oye. No te sientes ahí, ve a la mesa— la regaño mientras servía un poco de tocino en un plato y el resto en el otro. Hanji los llevo a la mesa.

—Levi, estuve pensando en... Bebés ayer y creo que/— fue interrumpida.

—Sabes, puedo esperar a fabricar un mocoso hasta después de la boda— dijo serio mientras metía pan al tostador.

—No. Creo que no debemos casarnos.

.

.

.

.

**¿Cómo quedo? U.u**

**El segundo esta más larguito. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hanji tiene un Renault Sandero porque me gusto mucho para ella. No son ni muy chicos ni muy grandes además de que son bonitos y... ¡Amo Renault! Antes la ponía con un Honda Crosstour pero ya nah c:**

**-Mike y Patrick juegan FIFA ¡Porque quiero que jueguen FIFA!... Es que bueno, iba a poner a Mike leyéndole una historia pero... Creo que no...Además, yo a los 4 años ya jugaba Megaman. Patrick también puede. ¡Gracias a mis dos queridas amigas Talii K. y ShoujoMadness por ayudarme con cositas que no sabía sobre los niños pequeños xD**

**También gracias a RivaHanfan por darme apoyo y su opinión cuando la ocupaba xD**

**#PorSiSeQuedaronConLaDuda **

**No era la primera vez que Levi y Hanji peleaban por eso de tener bebés. Normalmente Hanji se hacía la que no escuchaba y huía pero está vez respondió "No quiero tener hijos" y se puso canijo todo.**

**¡Mike y Nanaba me encantan! Así que se los van a encontrar seguido en mis historias xD**

**No creo tener algo más que decir...**

**¡Sale barrio! :v**


	2. Y todo poco a poco se va al carajo

**¡Les dije que les traería otro hoy! :D**

**Es que el pinche martes está bien cerca y tengo miedo... Después de ese día dudo poder siquiera usar la computadora por las noches. **

**Gracias por sus reviews. Gracias a esto volví a saber algo de Greisfer D.R. Tan-tan, hace tiempo que me desaparecí o algo así, quien sabe Dx (Amooo "SIN TI SERÍA SILENCIO")**

**Bueno, este esta algo... No se como xD**

**Ojalá les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Isayama, yo hago esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

**Los * son aclaraciones al final del capítulo.**

**Título: No parecía ser tan difícil.**

**Autor: M. Houndoom**

**Palabras: 1,886**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Y todo poco a poco se va al carajo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

—Levi, estuve pensando en... Bebés ayer y creo que/— fue interrumpida.

—Sabes, puedo esperar a fabricar un mocoso hasta después de la boda— dijo serio mientras metía pan al tostador.

—No. Creo que no debemos casarnos.

Rivaille, quien se encontraba sirviendo jugo mientras esperaba que el pan estuviera listo, se detuvo y sin voltear a mirarla, se asusto.

—¿Que estupideces dices? ¿Que ya no me amas?— llevó ambos vasos a la mesa y se detuvo frente a ella. Entonces la pequeña maquina hizo un ruidito avisando que su tarea había terminado, fue a sacar los panes dándole la espalda a su prometido.

—Levi, nunca dudes de mi amor pero... No puedo ser madre, se que tan importante es eso para ti y me duele no poder sentir lo mismo que tu con respecto a ser padres. No es bueno que no tengamos los mismos objetivos juntos en ese ámbito, todo podría irse al carajo si seguimos— se dio vuelta y le sonrió —Debes buscar a alguien más que si comparta ese deseo contigo, Petra por ejemplo. Es linda, buena con los niños, amable y seguramente estaría encantada de ser la madre de tus hijos.

Su prometido solo cerro los puños, tratando de controlarse. Desde que se conocían su compañera Petra había estado enamorada de él pero nunca le correspondió, de verdad odiaba sacar el tema de ese asunto.

—¿Ah si? Pues entonces tu debes irte con Moblit. El imbécil babea como perro por ti siempre que te ve. ¿Es porque es rubio? Seguro él si te daría hijos rubios y altos, idiotas y sin talento pero su cabello sería hermoso— subió el tono de su voz.  
—No me hables así, sabes que yo no tendría hijos con nadie. Tampoco me mal entiendas, esto es muy difícil para mi— se quito los lentes.

—Pues no parece, cuatro ojos. Pero está bien, acabo de darme cuenta lo poco que importa este compromiso para ti.

—¡No es eso, es importante y lo sabes! Pero... No debes ponerte así porque no quiero tener hijos, si bien nuestros intereses son distintos no es para tanto— por poco, Levi ríe.

—Veo que no sabes la gravedad de tus palabras. A pesar de que eres una idiota, te amo y podía aceptar no tener hijos si con eso estabas bien, pero ahora veo que soy yo el idiota— camino hacía la salida, tomo su abrigo y las llaves de su camioneta.

No quería que las cosas se salieran de control, si bien no debió decir lo de Petra tampoco imagino que Levi se enojaría tanto.

Después de un rato se levanto exaltada del sofá en el que estaba acostada.

—Fui una tonta.

.

.

El ruido de la podadora le avisaba que el dueño de la casa se encontraba en aquél lugar. Toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran. Minutos después, luego de los incesantes ladridos de un pequeño perro dentro de la casa un anciano atendió.

—¡Pequeño Levi! ¿Que haces aquí?— le palmeo el hombro con rudeza, sonriendo —¿Y mi nietecita?

—Estoy aquí para notificarle que la boda con su nieta ha sido cancelada— hablo con esa frialdad característica que usaba en su trabajo.

El anciano alzo un poco las cejas, su mirada se torno pesada. Como odiaba que aquél vejete lo mirara así.

—¿Sabes que pasará ahora que heriste a mi más preciado ser?

—Señor Pixis*, no vine por amenazas.

—Te estoy preguntando— el joven asintió, molesto —No se si eres muy estúpido como para venir o muy valiente para enfrentarme.

—Fue decisión de Hanji— entonces el viejo hombre calló, se tomo la barbilla un momento y suspiro.

—Esa niña causando problemas... Siempre ha sido así... Pasa y cuéntame que paso niño.

—Solo venía a eso, debo irme— se dio vuelta subiendo a la camioneta.

Solo se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y arrancó su BMW x6*. Se dirigía a su antiguo departamento a 45 minutos de ahí. Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue limpiar, dejo de vivir en ese lugar desde que se mudaron a la casa que ambos compraron hacía cuatro meses así que todo estaba lleno de polvo.

Recién salido de la ducha, saco una botella de vino de su pequeña conserva que aún tenía en aquél lugar y se recostó en su silla del pequeño estudio. Comenzó a beber sin importarle nada en realidad, sin prestarle atención a algo hasta que su mirada se topo con la foto que tenía en la esquina del escritorio, sostenida por un hermoso cuadro: ella y él en Stamford Bridge con sus jersey del Chelsea*, ella tan sonriente como siempre y él solo mirando hacía el lente.

Recordaba ese día a la perfección: coincidieron en Londres por trabajo y en cuanto tuvieron un momento juntos ella lo arrastro a un partido. Uno sin ninguna relevancia según él, pero por palabras de Hanji "Debían estar ahí" ya que era un partido contra el Fulham FC, clásico rival del Chelsea.

Al final del partido, el equipo de Hanji gano 2-0 sobre el otro equipo. Ese día ella coreaba con más fuerza y emoción que siempre el "Blue Flag" que sabía de memoria. La recordaba recitándolo en casa cuando veía los partido en la televisión.

Lo que más le gusto de aquél día, después de sentir un poco de celos hacía un tal Oscar que había marcado gol al que Zoe le gritaba piropos, fue que terminado el encuentro ella le sonrió tiernamente. Diciendo que lo más especial de aquel partido fue que puedo estar en su lugar favorito con su persona favorita: él.

Dio el último trago a la tercer botella ¿Como habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Porque algo que parecía tan pequeño se había vuelto tan grande y difícil?

Fue por otra botella y regreso a su asiento, se sentó cerrando los ojos. Como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto por parte de su memoria, la imagen de Hanji sonriendole apareció en su cabeza. La sacudió un poco, quedándose en blanco un momento que fue seguido por un bombardeo de recuerdos: cuando adoptaron un gato que luego escapo, la vez en que fueron a patinar en hielo y ella tuvo que enseñarle como hacerlo, cuando los arrestaron por participar en arrancones, su viaje a la playa, la fiesta en la que se pusieron tan ebrios que despertaron en un cementerio... Ese último le saco una fugaz sonrisa, el recuerdo le divertía mucho.

Entonces su cuerpo recordó el tacto de su piel, la suavidad con la que le hablaba por las mañanas. Su cabello perfectamente desordenado al despertar, la expresión de locura que tomaba su rostro al hablar de aliens, su valentía incomparable al defender sus ideales, el dulzor de sus labios... Sus palabras al acariciarse... La mueca en su boca al decirle "te amo".

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y la confusión y melancolía se transformaron en rabia y desesperación. Comenzó a arrojar la botellas vacías hacía la pared. Luego tiro por todos lados los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio menos la foto. También mando la silla con mucha fuerza hacía la misma pared, la pateo algunas veces, cuando se sintió más liberado se recargo en la pared continua, dejándose caer en el piso.

Revolvió su cabello y gruño.

¿Como carajos iba a vivir sin ella ahora?

.

.

Un teléfono sonando, olor a café y la mayoría de sus compañeros charlando entre ellos no la dejaban concentrar... Realmente, desde ese día no podía concentrase.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas de que Levi y ella 'terminaron' y nada le salía bien. Al parecer su mundo se acabo cuando él salió por la puerta.

Por otro lado, el trabajo iba excelente. Había logrado concretar un contrato con una constructora en Noruega para la venta de uno de sus edificios en Tromso que sería la sede de esa empresa en aquél país.

Ella era solo una empleada más en esa importante empresa farmacéutica, sabía mucho de los productos y también era una empresaria impresionante pero se negaba a subir de rango. Desde su llegada había logrado muchas buenas relaciones con otras empresas entre otros beneficios. La jefa le ofreció innumerables veces un aumento, cosa que Hanji negó una y otra vez. Lo único que, aunque también rehusó, su jefa pudo obligarla a 'tener' era un ayudante personal. Moblit, el que Levi metió en su pelea.

Todos en la sala de juntas guardaron silencio cuando la directora general de la empresa entro al lugar.

—Buenas tardes. Como saben, hemos forjado una poderosa oportunidad para expandernos. Está vez será Noruega, la adquisición del edificio es un hecho. Generaremos empleos y esperamos más y mejores avances para nuestros productos. En está empresa se hace lo mejor, por los mejores— algunos aplaudieron, Hanji seguía mirando la pantalla de su celular— Pero para sacar adelante este nuevo proyecto, necesitamos a alguien fuerte, que luche ¡Que no se deje vencer y sea líder por naturaleza!

Se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos en la sala.

—Y por suerte, ya cuento con esa persona en mi empresa. Por favor, saluden a la nueva encargada de la sucursal noruega de Gible Corp. ¡Hanji Zoe!

Todos giraron a mirarla, nadie sorprendido ya que todos eran consientes de lo bien que hacia su trabajo. Algunos aplaudían, otros la felicitaban pero ella no entendía hasta que Moblit le susurro "Levántese y de las gracias" al oído.

Así lo hizo, seguida de más aplausos.

—Te encargo esta parte de mi empresa, se que no vas a fallarme, tengo confianza ciega en tu trabajo. Avísame cuando estés lista para mudarte— la anciana se levanto de su lugar, con intención de retirarse.

—¿Mudarme?— estaba realmente confundida.

—Por supuesto, no puedes hacerte cargo viviendo aquí— y se fue.

Poco a poco el resto de los trabajadores abandonaron la sala, también Moblit se fue -en contra de su voluntad- dejándola en medio de todas esas sillas, confundida y asustada.

Si se iba ¿Que pasaría? ¿Lastimaría a su abuelo? ¿Patrick se pondría triste? ¿Moblit tomaría su puesto actual? ¿Ya no vería a Levi?

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso pero el atardecer estaba por morir a manos de la noche, no planeaba moverse pero su celular vibro, dándole aviso de una llamada.

Sin muchas ganas lo tomo entre sus dedos, la pantalla decía que quién la llamaba era Erwin. Lo pensó unos segundos, deslizo su dedo y saludo de manera formal.

—¿Donde diablos estás?— la regaño al momento.

—Aún en la oficina ¿Porque?— se acomodo un poco.

—Levi esta demasiado ebrio en mi sala. No se como sacarlo de aquí además de que no deja de balbucear cosas sobre ti ¿Que hago?

Se quedo callada por un momento, no sabía en realidad que decir. Escucho un ruido dentro de ella, tal vez era su corazón quebrándose un poco más por la respuesta que daría.

—No es mi asunto Erwin, ya no vamos a casarnos— y le colgó, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

Se levanto y salió lo más rápido que pudo del edificio. Condujo hasta la casa -dejo de llamarlo 'su hogar' desde ese día- y entre tantos confusos pensamientos y sentimientos que no podía explicar tomo una decisión. Tal vez visceral y algo segada pero parecía concreta.

—Me iré a Noruega— escribió en su celular un mensaje para Levi, pero no tuvo el valor de enviarlo.

.

.

.

**¡Ay wey! ¿Como lo ven?**

**Bien, aclaraciones:**

**- Puse a Pixis como abuelo de Hanji... ¡Porque puedo y porque quiero! (amo esa frase, me saca de muchos problemas xD) es que los dos se me hacen tan... 'Diferentes' que dije "Si a huevo, serán familia". Además que él si tiene como que el porte para amenazar muchachos xD**

**-¿Porque una BMW x6 xDrive 50i a Levi? Pues porque a Levi siempre le doy un BMW y pues como aquí le gusta la velocidad, esta re-bien: es bonita, yo la veo espaciosa y tiene 8 cilindros (hasta donde recuerdo) oseace que es algo rápidita hehe**

**-Me imagino a Hanji coreando "Blue is the colour" y me enamoro más de ella. Pueden checar los datos sobre el partido, fue el 21 de septiembre del 2013, siendo sincera no recuerdo si fue en Stamford Bridge pero bueno...**

**¡El Chelsea gano hoy 3-1 contra es Manchester U.! Eto'o hizo un hat-trick *w* #ANadieLeImporta pero de verdad amo al Chelsea y a Hanji así que bueno...**

**Me sentí un poquito mal por Levi pero... Bueno :7**

**Hoy bebí un poco y estoy cansadita (esa gente que se hace llamar mi familia me estresa casi en su mayoría) pero voy a intentar subir otro mañana o pasado... Depende como valla todo.**

**Gracias :D**

**Creo que es todo...**

**¡Nos andamos viendo, barrio!**


	3. Si estás atento, puedes ver el final

**Sinceramente, este es más como relleno y... No me ha gustado del todo... Ojalá ha ustedes si. Ya en unos días subiré el desenlace por que ya me voy a la escuela hoy Dx**

**Gracias por sus review :D Me hace feliz que les guste.**

**Está vez no tengo mucho que decir.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama. Yo hago esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

**Los * son aclaraciones al final de capítulo.**

**Título: No parecía ser tan difícil.**

**Autor: M. Houndoom**

**Palabras: 1,640**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Si estás atento, puedes ver el final de todo en la esquina -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Casi un mes y medio separados, se suponía que en una semana se casarían pero en cambio, en una semana ella se iría a Noruega. Con su flamante nuevo cargo, ahora -contrario a lo que pensó- tenía mucho tiempo libre, su jefa se estaba ocupando de todo para su partida.

En el jueves siguiente por la noche, ya estaría en su vuelo hacía su nueva vida.

Se encontraba tumbada en la alfombra de la sala, comiendo galletas de chocolate en total silencio, no le dio ganas escuchar música además de que salir en la tarde le daba una pereza tremenda. Tampoco se recostaba en el sofá porque aún olía a él, esa colonia tan masculina que le encantaba. Pero ahora solo era un martirio recordar como 'arruino' todo.

El teléfono sonó, cerró los ojos molesta, no iba a contestar pero seguía sonando así que no tuvo más opción que atender.

—¿Hola, Hanji? Soy Mike, hoy tenemos cita con el médico y no hay nadie quien pueda cuidar a Patrick ¿Podemos dejártelo un rato?— tal vez pasar tiempo de calidad con su 'sobrino' la haría despejarse un poco, además pasaría mucho tiempo para que pudieran salir juntos de nuevo luego de su partida.

—Claro Mike, yo paso por él— y colgó.

Se vistió y salió en busca de el pequeño. En media hora ya estaba en casa de sus amigos siendo abrazada por el niño, hacía un rato que lo tenía algo olvidado. Subieron al auto y salieron en marcha.

—¿A donde quieres ir Patrick?— el niño la miro, curioso.

—Quiero ir a la luna— el tierno comentario la hizo reír.

—Irás cuando seas mayor, tal vez ahora quieras ir al cine o al parque.

—¡Al cine!— levanto sus manitas, emocionado. Hanji le respondió gritando "¡Yay!" mientras tomaban la desviación que kilómetros más adelante los llevaría a una plaza.

.

.

.

Después de ver a un prodigioso saxofonista cerca de la fuente y pasar por la tienda de mascotas, compraron los boletos para la película. La función empezaba a las 4 así que tenía una hora para caminar por ahí.

Después de recorrer muchas tiendas de ropa, juguetes y deportes se sentaron en una banca a comer un helado.

—Tía Hanji... ¿Porque el tío enano no vino hoy con nosotros?— había olvidado que siempre salían los tres juntos.

—Está ocupado siendo gruñón con Blanca Nieves— el pequeño se rió mucho ya que Zoe le hizo una cara graciosa.

—Pero van a casarse, debería estar aquí con nosotros— comió un poco de helado. Hanji se quedo fría, no sabía que decir.

—Veras Pat... Ya no vamos a casarnos— le sonrió triste. El niño frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

—¿Ya no se aman?— parecía enojado.

—Claro que lo amo pero quiero que sea feliz y yo no puedo hacerlo— le sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Y que lo haría feliz entonces?... ¡Tal vez si le compras un helado lo hagas feliz!— hablaba como si tuviera la mejor idea de todas.

—Voy a considerarlo, a él le gusta mucho el de vainilla— se quito los lentes para limpiarlos —Lo que de verdad lo haría feliz es tener hijos— ¿Porque hablaba de esas cosas con un pequeño niño?

—¿Y porque no los tienen?

—¡Hoy andas muy curioso, muchacho!— le revolvió el cabello —Pues... Por que yo no sería una buena madre. Seguramente perdería a mi hijo en el súper mercado— hizo una mueca de miedo haciendo reír aún más a Patrick.

—Estás muy loca tía Hanji, tú vas a ser una buena mami ¡Como la mía!

—Jamás podría igualar a tu madre.

—Pero tu hijo sería muy feliz. Eres la mejor tía de todas y el tío Levi también lo sera, los dos son grandiosos— dijo mientras comía helado y se manchaba toda la boca. Hanji tomo una servilleta de papel que guardo en su bolsillo y lo limpió.

—¿Lo crees?— las palabras de su 'sobrino' comenzaban a hacerla dudar.

—¡Claro! Pero... ¿De donde vienen los bebés?

Zoe se asusto por la pregunta, se levanto de la banca tomando al niño de la mano.

—Pregúntaselo a tu papá, él sabe mejor que nadie ese tema— Patrick asintió, caminando con ella —Debemos apurarnos o nos perderemos la película.

Tal vez... Solo tal vez, algo había cambiado en ella pero era demasiado tarde... Tal vez debía avisarle que se iría. Tal vez debía decirle que lo ama, que siempre lo haría y marcharse sin mirar atrás. Tal vez...

.

.

.

Acomodo su saco en el perchero, se quito la corbata y desabotono los primeros tres botones de su camisa. Tomo una cerveza del refrigerador y se dirigió al pequeño estudio que ahora era su refugio para beber.

De repente, una pequeña sombra comenzó a seguirlo. Soltó un maullido para que notara su existencia. Levi volteo para mirar a su acompañante. Hacía ya casi un semana que había adoptado un gato que encontró afuera de su trabajo. No era ni muy pequeño para que necesitara atención todo el día, ni muy viejo como para ser un huraño enojon, su color gris lo hacía lucir elegante, su lomito tenía algunas rayas negras y ojos verdes. Le había comprado un collar rojo con un cascabel pero al parecer ya se lo había quitado, el gato a pesar de ser tranquilo no soportaba llevar en su cuello aquel artefacto. Se agacho y acarició la cabeza del animalito. Recordó que no lo había premiado por su buen comportamiento ese día. Vació un sobresito de comida húmeda en el plato del minino, acudió de inmediato ante el aroma. Le ronroneo restregándose en sus piernas para luego comer sin prestar atención.

Su gatuna amiguita -hembra- era la única que le hacía compañia sin preguntas ni reproches. Le había cogido algo de cariño, el lugar con se snetía tan vacío con ese pequeño ser brincando por ahí.

Entro al estudio con la cerveza en la mano, desde el día en que se separarón, todas las noches bebía hasta quedarse dormido, hundiéndose en los recuerdos. Cerro la puerta tras de si, encendió la luz encontrando un recipiente que al parecer contenía comida adentro y una enorme caja blanca con un lazo plateado rodeándola sobre su escritorio.

"Me preocupa que no te alimentes bien." decía una nota sobre la comida y había otra encima de la caja "Esto llego a mi casa hace unas horas. Ya que yo lo compré para Hanji no puedo quedármelo, creo que de algún modo es mejor que tu lo conserves. Att. Erwin". Arrugo ambas notas tirándolas al basurero. A ese 'maldito bastardo' no se le quitaba la costumbre de entrar a su casa y dejar notas por todos lados, con un mensaje de texto bastaba.

No tocó la comida, primero quería ver el contenido de la caja. Retiro el lazo, sin dañarlo y saco la tapa. Su expresión facial cambio de indiferencia a sorpresa al ver un hermoso vestido blanco de novia dentro.

En shock, lo saco de la caja. Era increíblemente suave, bastante sencillo y no tan largo, no arrastraría tanto como otros, estaba ceñido hasta la mitad del muslo y el resto eran olanes un poco esponjados. También había un velo con algunas flores bordadas al igual que la prenda. Toco con las yemas de los dedos la orilla, tenía una textura diferente, estaba cubierta de otro pequeño trozo de tela lineado. No tenía mangas, en el lado izquierdo del pecho había una flor hecha de la misma tela.

La acaricio imaginando a Hanji usándolo, sus mejillas inevitablemente rojas y sus labios sonriendo coquetos. Caminando tímida y valiente, feroz y entregada al altar, para él... Verla pronunciar "Acepto" sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, tomar su mano y poner el anillo para sellar su unión. Besarla frente a todos y salir de la iglesia -iban a casarse por la iglesia debido a la insistencia del abuelo Pixis- siendo suyo por el resto de sus vidas.

Por fin llegar a casa siendo marido y mujer. Sentir la comodidad de su amor en un hogar al cual volver siempre que se alejaran por trabajo, porque siempre estaría el otro esperando. Al final, sin importar el lugar, si estaban juntos todo iría de maravilla. La inevitable sonrisa que se le escaparía al despertar y verla abrazándolo sin intención de soltarlo.

Estar juntos por siempre...

Cerro los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a meter el vestido a la caja. No tenía ganas de que su mente siguiera jugando con él... Ya lo había hecho mucho todos los malditos días. Guardo el paquete en el armario de la sala y la comida termino en el refrigerador.

Esa noche no bebió nada, ya estaba briago de ilusiones rotas.

Se fue a dormir siendo seguido por Morrigan* dejando el celular en la sala. Un rato después vibro, en la pantalla apareció el nombre de quien enviaba el mensaje.

A la mañana siguiente reviso el mensaje.

"Me iré a Noruega. No volveré" decía, de Hanji Z.

Se sentó y miro la pantalla por un rato ¿Que respondía? ¿o mejor sería actuar como si no le importara?

"¿Cuando te vas?" envió. Se ducho y vistió listo para salir a trabajar, hizo lo que nunca antes, revisar el celular tan seguido. Ya tenía otro mensaje, en respuesta.

"El jueves por la noche. Mi vuelo sale a las 9 p.m" leyó. Esa cuatro ojos, siempre dando información de más.

Escribió infinidad de borradores, intentando escribir el mensaje ideal para enviar. Al final solo se estaba hiriendo al pensar un sutil mensaje que le dijera lo que su alma y cuerpo pedían a gritos: su regreso.

Al final, no puedo más que rezar porque todo fuera de maravilla. Escribió rápidamente, y lo envió. Se quito la corbata y volvió a dormir.

"Cuídate" era todo lo que decía. Al final, se convenció de que todas la palabras serían solo un desperdició.

Todo había acabado...

.

.

.

**Bien... Amo a Patrick.**

**¿Se imaginan a Hanji como madre?**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- La gatita se llama Morrigan porque yo quiero que así se llame. Bueno, más que nada porque me acorde de Morrigan de CAPCOM en esos momentos. Es mi archi-enemiga y como es hembrita no le agradarán las mujeres. A la gatita -Pandora- de mi hermano no le agrado... A ningún gato le agrado en realidad.**

**¡Gran final en el próximo episodio de esta madre! ¿Que pasará?... Pues a ver que pasa, ni yo misma sé xD**

**Para este cap. escuchen "Credo" de Sharif sin ningún motivo.**

**Ojalá no les haya aburrido tanto, si es medio relleno pero aquí ahí cositas que serán cositas en el final (?)**

**Gracias :***

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Un 'carajo' no tan malo

**Como sea, da igual. Aquí el último capítulo de esta madre. Esta bien churro y bueno... X**

**Me estoy muriendo de sueño y tuve un día asqueroso así que ya no me dan ni ganas ver como quedo. No me ha gustado pero ya no doy más...**

**Gracias por el apoyo. Al resto de los participantes, echenle ganas ^^  
Gracias Doka S. por dejarme hacer mis desfiguros en tu concurso. Como ya dije, no sé si quiero ganar pero estuvo lindo participar.**

**Y bueno... El último capítulo...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y marcas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**Los * son aclaraciones al final.**

**Titulo: No parecía ser tan difícil.**

**Autor: M. Houndoom**

**Palabras: 3,059**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Un 'carajo' no tan malo ****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No fue toda la semana al trabajo ¿Para que volver a salir de su casa si ella no estría afuera esperándolo?. Al parecer en la oficina no se cansaban de llamarlo, cada media hora sonaba el teléfono. Tal vez contrataron a alguien que lo llamara y no es que no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer, era su empleo...

Erwin se había apiadado de su triste existencia, le llevaba comida a diario a él y a Morrigan. Se negó a llevarle cerveza, antes de irse al trabajo pasaba por su casa a dejarle un poco de fruta fresca y jugo natural. Solo tocaba el timbre -por mera cortesía- entraban para dejar todo en la mesa, acariciaba un poco a la gatita y se iba. Sin palabras, sin preguntas. Le brindaba silencioso apoyo.

Termino su cigarrillo, dejo la colilla en el cenicero y se volvió a recostar en la misma posición sobre el sillón. Los parpados comenzaron a pesarle por el sueño, a pesar de dormir todo el día, siempre tenía sueño desde que Hanji le informo sobre su partida.

_Las horas pasaron, se levantó adolorido, aquél sofá no era tan cómodo después de tanto tiempo. Se rasco la barba -así es, había dejado de afeitarse- y miro por la ventana, ya era de noche. Encendió su celular dándose cuenta de que eran las 6 p.m., según él, debía estar en aeropuerto tres horas antes del vuelo._

_No podía quedarse así, al menos debía decir adiós. Tomo las llaves de su camioneta y salió corriendo; no cerró la puerta del garage (de seguro el vecino bonachón que parecía Ned Flanders lo haría por él), arranco y de un golpe encendió el estéreo, aún mantenía ahí la USB de Zoe. Comenzó a sonar un cover en español de "Haru haru" de BigBang* según recordaba; apagó el ruido y siguió manejando a toda velocidad, la letra que sabía de memoria solo lo distraía._

_Esquivo muchos autos y se paso varios altos además de ir a exceso de velocidad, cuando llego a la calle en donde se encontraba su antiguo hogar se estaciono de una intrépida maniobra._

_Abrió la puerta de la casa, desesperado y ya no había nada. Los muebles seguían ahí pero ya ninguno de esos detalles de ella que hacían único ese lugar estaba ahí._

_Subió las escaleras esperando encontrarla, entro a su cuarto y se encontró con lo mismo: cosas materiales. Se acerco a la cama en donde encontró la argolla de matrimonio que le había dado un 25 de septiembre. La tomo y sin dudar se la puso, se arrojo a la cama con la mirada perdida y se la paso toda la noche ahí; sin llorar porque no podía, todas las lagrimas se fueron junto a ella._

_Todos había acabado._

_Años después caminaba por las calles del centro, el tiempo había cobrado factura en su ser, su piel algo arrugada y el cabello canoso. Además de que haber fumado tanto no le ayudo. Después de todo, a los 48 años no sería todo como a los 30._

_Entro a su tienda favorita de café pidiendo lo mismo de siempre. Encontró refugió en aquella bebida que ahora era su nuevo amor. Había pasado 18 años solo, hacía ya casi un año que Morrigan había partido, le agradecía por todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos enfrentando la soledad._

_Bebía de camino a su auto, vendió su camioneta para comprar un viejo -muy viejo- Chevy Nova '74 que arreglo poco a poco convirtiéndolo en un bólido._

_Dobló en una esquina para cruzar un puente, vio a una mujer de lentes parada ahí observando el agua, sonriendo. Cuando se acerco más se dio cuenta de quién era, se quedo helado. La mujer volteo hacía él, al reconocerlo se acercó rápidamente para abrazarlo._

_—Levi ¿Cuanto tiempo?— luego beso su mejilla._

_—¿Que haces aquí?— dijo serio, sin cambiar su expresión facial._

_—Mi marido quería conocer mi ciudad de origen— dijo, melancólica._

_—Tu marido...— susurro._

_¿Que había sucedido?_

_—Si, termine casándome— entonces un joven de unos 16 años, castaño, ojos azules y lentes llego junto a Hanji, sonriente._

_—¿Quién es él, mamá?— pregunto curioso._

_Esa última palabra hizo que Levi abriera los ojos por la sorpresa y rompiera un poco el vaso por la fuerza con que lo apretó._

_—Un viejo amigo ¿Encontraste algo que te guste?— le sonrió maternal._

_—¡Si, una biblioteca enorme! Papá dijo que me puedo llevar todos los libros que quiera— respondió emocionado._

_¿Como era posible?_

_—Dudo que quepan en el auto. En un rato te alcanzo, escoje los libros— el chico asintió, se despidió de Levi cortesmente y salió corriendo._

_¿Porque?_

_—Al parecer es igual de curioso que tú._

_—Y que lo digas, hay veces en las que él usa mi laboratorio más que yo— se rió un poco —Cuéntame ¿Que has hecho? ¿Te casaste? ¿Cómo está Erwin? ¿Y tus muchachos del trabajo, que tal? ¿Y tú gatita? Mike me contó que le tenía mucho cariño._

_—No, nunca me case, no podría. Erwin es un orgulloso padre de tres niñas y un niño... Aunque con la adolescencia le están causando muchos problemas. Los niños del trabajo van muy bien, me han hecho ganar una fortuna... Morrigan murió._

_—Lo siento... Parece que todo ha ido bien._

_—Para ti, si. Desde que te fuiste, todos los días son lo mismo. Dicen que sigo aquí porque respiro, pero mi vida se fue contigo...— dijo algo molesto._

_—No empieces Levi._

_—No, lo siento. Dime ¿Que hay con tu esposo?— tenía que saber que clase de bastardo ocupaba el lugar que siempre anhelo._

_—Es un gran hombre. Lo amo— le sonrió de una manera muy cálida. De la misma manera que le contaba Nanaba que lo hacía al hablar de él cuando todo iba bien, cuando aún tenía un corazón... Cuando aún no moría por dentro._

_Entonces comprendió como todo por lo que paso no había sido nada para ella. Hanji continuó con su vida mientras él se caía en un abismo de desesperación todas las noches cuando recordaba el olor de su cabello y el rosado tono de sus labios._

_Su pena había sido un desperdicio. En su duelo se imaginaba que ella también estaba como él, luchando por no encontrarse. Pero se daba cuenta que no._

_Todo comenzó a darle vueltas como cuando salió por la puerta ese día, como cuando se entero que se iba, como cuando la perdió... Se tomo la cabeza desesperado, sintió una gran presión en el pecho mientras estruendosos ruedos inundaban sus oídos._

_Todo iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco; el puente, los autos, los niños corriendo por ahí, la imagen del hijo de Zoe desde lejos, todo._

_Solo quedaban él y ella en esa inmensa oscuridad. Parecía que los años no pasaron, que el tiempo no existía en ese lugar, Zoe estaba ahí parada justo como la vio la última vez. Le sonreía burlona, se despidió con la mano mientras se daba la vuelta volviéndose polvo conforme más pasos daba._

_Algunas carcajadas en su mente comenzaron a convertirse en maullidos. Intento correr tras de ella pero ya era tarde..._

_—¡No!—Grito desesperado, escucho el eco distorsionado de lo único que pudo decir hasta que un maullido más fuerte..._

Lo despertó.

Se levanto asustado, sudando y con las pupilas dilatadas. Todo fue un sueño.

Morrigan estaba sentadita en su pecho, mirándolo como si estuviera preocupada. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de la horrible pesadilla que su amo tenía y decidió sacarlo de ese martirio.

"Buena chica" pensó. La dejo en el sillón dirigiéndose hacía donde estaba su celular para ver la hora. Eran las 4:30 p.m.

Se estiró para mirar por la ventana, quería confirmar que el sol seguía en lo alto. Aún podía llegar.

Un impulso de valor y un choque eléctrico que recorrió su espalda lo hizo reaccionar. Aún era tiempo.

Cogió las llaves de su camioneta pero antes de salir las dejo, mejor iría en taxi. Corrió algunas calles hasta encontrar uno, le dio la dirección al chófer y le prometió un jugoso premio si llegaba al lugar indicado en menos de 15 minutos.

Sin dudar un momento, el taxista se puso en marcha a todo lo que daba su pequeño Tsuru 2004 escuchando un tema de "Los Tigres del Norte" a todo volumen. Tomo algunas calles que no estaban nada transitadas a esas horas y llego más rápido de lo que él lo hubiera hecho en su camioneta.

Le dio un billete grande al joven que se fue de ahí contento.

Levi tomo aire para lo que sea que lo esperara dentro de lo casa. Abrió con su llave y entro sigilosamente.

No vio nada en la sala, como en su sueño: vacío. Sintió como se le iba el alma. Subió las escaleras, lentamente. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, tomo la perilla decidido, cerro los ojos y la abrió.

El delicioso aroma del perfume que siempre usaba Hanji inundo su nariz.

—¡Levi! ¿Que haces aquí?— se encontraba guardando lo que restaba de su ropa en una maleta.

Al verla, se acerco de solo algunos veloces pasos, abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo.

—No puedo dejar que te vallas... No quiero que te cases con otro ni terminar viviendo solo con Morrigan— le acarició el cabello.

—¿Quién es Morrigan?— preguntó con un tinte de celos.

—Un gato, es mi amiga... Incluso si te vas... No puedo vivir sin ti, idiota... No sabiendo que estás lejos y sin arreglar las cosas— le sostuvo la cara entre las manos.

—Dime que me amas y no me iré— dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Te amo, Zoe— la beso, despacio y suave. Solo rozaban sus labios, mezclando alientos. Se abrazaban mutuamente.

Siempre le había encantado abrazarla de esa manera, sentirla ahí pero esa vez, ese contacto sabía a una mezcla de felicidad y profunda tristeza.

—Pero debes irte. Estás comprometida con tu trabajo, está es una gran oportunidad. Cuando pueda, iré a visitarte— le acarició la mejilla, Hanji gruño molesta.

—No me digas que viniste para hacer que me quisiera quedar y luego decir que me valla... ¿Eres estúpido?

—No puedes fallar. Tu futuro depende de ello—la miro, con el ceño fruncido jalo sus mejillas.

—También estoy comprometida contigo— lo abrazo por el cuello, cerro los ojos —Ya no quiero fallarte... _Tu eres mi futuro_— aguanto las ganas de llorar, jamás había abierto así su corazón; el cual latía desenfrenado por la emoción que le provocó verlo, saber que él la buscó, que no la quería lejos. Que la quería.

Levi se quedo en shock un momento ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Jugaba con él? No, no podía. Entonces volvió a sentir su mundo como debía ser, como si las nubes se hubieran dispersado en su corazón.

Rodeo la cintura de Hanji con los brazos, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Se sintió asustado ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si ella perdía su empleo por quedarse con él? Todo lo que le pasaba en esa empresa era como un sueño para cualquiera... No podía romper ese sueño.

—Te amo— le susurro luego de unos minutos, con esa angelical voz que usaba al estar solos, mandando todos sus miedos al carajo.

Aflojo el abrazo para quitarse la argolla perteneciente a Zoe. Tomo su mano y la puso en donde siempre debió estar. Ella sonrió tímida.

—¿Te vas a casar conmigo, cuatro ojos?

—Claro que si, con una proposición tan romántica ¿Como podría negarme?— dijo sarcástica.

—Valla, que graciosa— respondió frunciendo aún más el ceño. Se dio vuelta y arrojo la maleta que estaba en la cama, lejos —Supongo que ya no vas a necesitar eso.

La tomo de la mano, recostándola en la cama. Se tumbó a lado, aprisionándola contra su pecho. Le desamarro la coleta y quito sus lentes. Restregó su barba contra las mejillas de su amada haciéndola reir mucho.

—¡Tu barba hace cosquillas, Levi!— dijo entre risas.

—Prometo afeitarme luego.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo paso en realidad, se quedaron callados uno al lado del otro. Sin mirarse. Solo abrazándose, sintiéndose, amándose sin más. Ninguno de los dos había dormido en ese rato, sus mentes no dejaban de dar vueltas por todos lados y sus corazones aún se emocionaban al recordar que todo volvió a su lugar. Juntos.

—Zoe, aunque este tema nos mate a ambos. No quiero tener hijos si tu no quieres— Hanji se retorció un poco.

—Yo lo estuve pensando y... Sería lindo tener alguien pequeño con tu carácter y mi locura en casa...— se aferro más fuerte al dorso de su prometido.

Él sonrió para si mismo, aún no lograba entender muchas cosas de esa mujer y la amaba con todo su corazón. Estaba tan llena de sorpresas, que le tomaría una vida descubrirlas todas.

Se quedaron así toda la noche, abrazados.

Sin un mundo afuera. Ellos dos y su amor, así era su mundo.

.

.

.

Volvieron a vivir juntos como debía ser... Junto a Morrigan.

La jefa de Hanji entendió la situación y aún así dejo a Hanji a cargo de Noruega.

El trato había sido: Un año en Noruega, encontrar una manera de estar a cargo sin necesidad de andar todo el tiempo en aquél lugar. Podía ir y venir a donde se le diese su gana siempre y cuando no descuidara el trabajo.

Levi retomo actividades al día siguiente. Nadie se atrevió a reprocharle su ausencia. A partir de la renovación de Levi como persona, sus ventas subieron mucho, los jóvenes aprendieron a ser fieras en 'el campo de batalla' al igual que Levi.

Después de un mes, se casaron. Fue una ceremonia bastante sencilla, solo entre familiares y amigos. En la recepción, todo se salió de control convirtiéndose en una fiesta realmente salvaje; Patrick bailando encima de una mesa el "Gangnam Style" mientras sus padres dormían en su auto, el abuelo Pixis ebrio coqueteandole a algunas jovencitas argumentando que "aún le funcionaba el cañón", Erwin en el escenario acaparando las miradas con su intento de canto, Eren -algo ebrio- tomo el micrófono dedicando algunas palabras -inentendibles- a los novios, se apodero del micrófono hasta que Armin se lo quito en contra de su voluntad; Hanji y Levi bailando 'su canción' cuando un mesero cayo arrojandole cerveza en la cara a Auruo... Una noche inolvidable.

Días después de su enlace, Hanji partió hacía Noruega.

.

.

.

Estaba leyendo el diario mientras bebía café y Morrigan dormía en su regazo, le gustaba relajarse un poco en su día libre. Ya había dejado el alcohol y el tabaco se esfumo de su vida.

Faltaban aún cuatro meses para que se cumpliera el plazo de un año con Hanji fuera para poder estar juntos.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron lejos, Levi la visitaba seguido, cuyas visitas no consistían en charlar solamente.

Todo iba tan bien en el trabajo que se podía dar el lujo de viajar para encontrarse con su esposa las veces que quisiera sin que eso afectara su economía.

Dio otro sorbo y su celular timbro. Lo tomo, desinteresado. Una llamada de Hanji.

—¿Que sucede, cuatro ojos?— contesto monótono.

—¿Estas sentado?

—No me alburees* ni me respondas con preguntas. Si, lo estoy.

—Bien, quiero helado de arándano con palomitas de maíz— dijo con tono autoritario.

—¿Que tipo de peticiones son esas? No viajaré a Noruega porque tienes un antojo raro.

—Es urgente que me lo traigas. No quieres hacer esperar a una mujer embarazada ¿O si?— respondió coqueta.

Es que... ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella... Embarazada? Si bien ya ambos habían planeado tener un hijo, no creyo que sucediera tan pronto. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle un poco.

—Di algo, idiota. Necesito que me traigas lo que quiero— y colgó.

No sabía cuantos meses tenía ya de embarazo ni como es que se había dado cuenta de esa situación pero al parecer le estaba comenzando a afectar.

Se dejo caer en el sillón, aún con el ceño fruncido como siempre.

¿A que persona en su sano juicio se le antojaba helado de arándano con palomitas de maíz?... Bueno, ella no era precisamente normal.

Y eso solo era el principio. Luego vendrían antojos y cambios de humor aún peores, todo lo que conlleva un embarazo. Después no dormiría por atender en las noches a su hijo o hija. Si era niña necesitaría protegerla de los hombres y si era niño lo entrenaría para ser un caballero... "Entrenar" no era la palabra, se trataba de un niño, no de un perro; ya en animales, cuando crezca un poco querrá una mascota... Una sucia y apestosa mascota con la que tendrá que lidiar. Al llegar a la adolescencia le causaría muchos problemas, si fuera niña al alejar a todos los seguros pretendientes que tendría, si fuese niño y heredara su carácter... Sería un rebelde y busca-pleitos dolor de trasero. Luego la universidad y el dolor de dejarlo ir... Luego les presentaría a su prometida y tiempo después los convertiría en abuelos...

Dios santo... ¡Sería padre!

Pero pensando en la satisfacción que implica la paternidad y la sensación de saber que la enfrentaría junto al amor de su vida... No parecía ser tan difícil.

Se quedo atrapado 15 minutos en sus fantasías sobre paternidad acariciando a Morrigan con la expresión facial relajada. Un mensaje llego a su celular, lo leyó minutos después.

"¡Apúrate, carajo!" decía. Esa Hanji, si así trataba a sus empleados, esperaba que al menos tuvieran buena paga.

Tomo su laptop, compraría boletos en linea para el vuelo más pronto hacía Noruega. Dio 'click' en el botón 'comprar' y listo: partiría en dos días para encontrarse con una -seguramente- muy mal humorada Hanji.

Cerro los ojos, relajado. Se disponía a dormir un poco para luego comenzar con las típicas llamadas para avisar a todos sobre su paternidad. Se imaginaba la cara de Erwin al decirle "Voy a ser papá y tu no, maldito bastardo. Cre que serás tú quien termine manejando una Fiat Panda*" y le provocaba un poco de gracias.

El sueño estaba ganándole mientras su mente aún no dejaba de recordarle la increíble noticia que recibió cuando unos cuatro mensaje de texto seguidos llegaron a su celular. Seguramente Hanji escribiéndole insultos por no estar con ella... Si fuera un Saiyan podría transportarse hasta donde ella y... Bien, estaba desvariando.

Otra increíble oleada de mensajes llegaron a su móvil, si tardaba más en contestarlos, su tortura sería aún más cruenta.

Tal vez si serían unos meses algo difíciles...

.

.

.

**Pinche final más churro. Pero no podía dejar a la deriva esto... Quería hacer que todo fuera como el sueño de Levi (lo que estuvo en **_cursiva _**por si no se dieron cuenta) y se volvieran a encontrar estando más... Maduros. Pero ese no es mu puto estilo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-El cover de "Haru haru" de BigBang es de SebaDupont. Es que la estaba escuchando esa rola al escribir esta madre y fue así de "Ay, no mamesh :'(", escúchenla. Nada que ver en realidad pero me encanta xDD**

**-Aquí en México eso de "Siéntate" "¿Estás sentado?" es una pequeña broma bastante ñoña que entra en la categoría de "albur". El albur son chascarrillos de doble sentido que generalmente contienen chistes sexuales.**

**-Googleen "Fiat Panda" y verán, es un auto -hablando de ingeniería- que no conozco pero en el diseño si y... Es fea... Esta curiosita, más bien. He tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con varios propietarios de una y todos están gorditos, solos y calvos o gorditos, mandilones, calvos y sin ganas de vivir (?) así que si terminas teniendo una Fiat Panda...**

**Bueno, de nuevo gracias a todos aquellos que perdieron su tiempo en esta idiotez. Sin esos reviews, no sé si hubiera continuado.**

**Creo que me voy a retirar un tiempo... Nada definitivo.**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir.**

**Nos vemos luego.**


End file.
